


Gossip Fodder

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy just doesn't understand the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Fodder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juxtaposie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juxtaposie/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Just playing in the sandbox. I promise to put the toys back when I'm done with them.

* * *

"…of all the willful, obstinate," Riza strode into the house.

Roy's cracked, "Riza!" let her know he was right behind her. Again. "It's not my fault!"

She whirled on the slightly older boy, shaking a finger in his face. "You told Rolf we were together!"

"Well, we were? I mean, we walked to town together." Roy held up his hands to ward off her rage.

"But we're not dating!" Riza wanted to wipe that grin off his face. It was a good thing Grandfather packed away the pistols in between each of her shooting lessons.

"No." And there it was, that damned _superior_ air Roy Mustang affected, as if he really was the bastard grandson of the Emperor of Xing like he claimed. "I didn't even imply that. In fact," he was warming up now, "all I said was that you and I had arrived together and we'd be going home. Together." His face fell into a frown. "I don't know why you care. Rolf's…he's not a good guy, Riza."

She managed to count to two. "I know that. But he's also a gossip and _now_, everyone in town will think you and I are…" she flung up her hands, "engaged!"

Roy, the idiot, didn't take it the way Riza hoped he would. "Really?"

"That's not a good thing, Roy!" He was being deliberately obtuse, she was sure of it.

"Why not?" His lower lip poked out.

"First of all, we're _not._." Riza ticked off her reasons. "Second, we're not _going_ to be. Third," she couldn't think of a third. "You're an idiot!" Before Roy could answer, Riza stomped off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Even the plaster dust raining from the ceiling didn't dim Roy's smile. "For such a willful girl, she sure is _cherry_."

* * *


End file.
